Improbability
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: When Darth Maul was a boy, his master took him to the Jedi Temple.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
Improbability  
By Angel Kamiya

Maul was a ten year old boy didn't remember his real parents. The only person that he remembered in his life was Sidious, the man that had raised him since before he could remember his first memory. Maul was sitting at the desk when his master came into his room. It was strange. He had thought that training was over for the day.

"What is thy biding my master?"

"We are leaving, my apprentice." Sidious explained.

The boy nodded and got a black cloak. He left with his master. While on the airspeeder he thought about where they could possibly be going at such a late hour on Coruscant. But he never asked anything. When Sidious felt the time was right, he would tell Maul.

They finally arrived at the large building after a few minutes. When Maul saw where they were going, he couldn't help but gasp. They were actually at the Jedi Temple. This was where the hated Jedi lived and trained. What was going on? Had his master gone insane? Why were they heading directly in the den of the Jedi?

Maul still kept silent. If he asked, he would be punished.

They stepped out of the speeder, meeting with several Republic guards on the landing pad. There were several people already waiting for them. There was also a single Jedi. He was bald and had dark skin. The man was dressed in tan clothing and wore a long brown flowing Jedi robe.

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple, Senator Palpatine," the Jedi greeted.

"Master Windu, it is always a pleasure to speak to you. Will the tour be ready?"

"Of course. Are you certain that you do not need a guild?" Windu asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll be taking this boy with me. I hope that will not be a problem?"

Mace shook his head, telling Palpatine to contact him if he needed his assistance. When they were finally left alone, Sidious continued not to explain why they were there. Sidious and Palpatine were the same person. That day Sidious found it useful to use Palpatine as a disguise again.

"The Senate is debating on whether raise funds to make improvements to the Jedi Temple. They've decided to send several Senators to look at the building first before a vote," Sidious explained, his voice now belonging to Palpatine.

Maul nodded, realizing that he could ask why they hadn't been found out as Sith until later. The last thing they needed was for a nearby Jedi to overhear them.

The first place that they went to were the Jedi archives. It was one of the most complete source of information in the galaxy. They watched as other Jedi Knights and apprentices studied on the various tables.

Maul wished that he could study with them. Sidious had always told him that intelligence was power. Power was the something the Sith wanted.

After that they quietly walked into the Jedi Council room, making sure that no Jedi could find them. The room was round and there were chairs that put there where the Jedi Masters would hand down judgments to the people in the center of the room. Maul had learned much about the Jedi from Sidious, the way the Jedi ruled disgusted him. One day they there would be gone. Maul was glad that he was going to become part of that.

After walking for a while, they went back into the hallways. There they stopped to rest at the edge of the fountain. Maul took out a small box and started eating. After a few moments, he looked up and was shocked.

His master was gone.

Maul quickly got up and looked around, starting to panic. Had Sidious been discovered? Were they now going to be prisoners?

Maul started to retrace where they had gone, going back to the Jedi Council room. When he arrived he stopped. There was a Jedi there waiting for him.

"I'm sorry..." he started, not knowing what to say.

"I know you," Mace Windu commented. "You were here with Senator Palpatine."

"I'm lost. Can you help me find him?"

"Certainly, come with me." The Jedi answered.

Maul followed after Windu, trying to stay calm. He had to find his master before he was found out. There were no alternatives.

"You are gifted with the Force," Windu started.

"What?" Maul answered, in a low tone.

"It is unfortunate that I didn't discover you when you were younger. You might have become a great Jedi."

Maul didn't say anything. He wasn't going to become a Jedi. He would be something better, a Sith Lord. They walked together for the next few minutess Maul would look up at the Jedi every once in a while, making sure that he wasn't being studied too much.

When they were finally outside the temple, Windu took out a comlink and contacted someone.

"How do you know Senator Palpatine?"

"I am an orphan. The Senator is helping me find a new family," Maul lied

"I see. That is very kind of the Senator."

The two of them waited for a while, until Sidious finally found them. The older man had a worried look on his face.

"Oh! You finally found him!"

"He was wandering around the Jedi Council room. You better keep a close eye on this one," Windu replied, nodding.

"I apologize. I take full responsibly," Sidious said, in an embarrassed tone.

When Windu was gone, Maul turned to Sidious to apologize, but he stopped. Sidious wasn't angry for some reason. They quickly left after that, taking the airspeeder that they had arrived in. They went back to the large building that Maul trained at.

When they were finally back in his room, Maul turned to face his master.

"Why did you take us there? We could have been discovered!"

Sidious took off the coat that he had been wearing and put on the black cloak that a Sith would wear. Instead of saying anything at first, he smiled.

"No, we wouldn't have. The Dark Side of the Force can hide a user from the Jedi."

"I want to learn how to do that. I was almost discovered today."

"I left you there. I wanted to see if you could get out of trouble by yourself."

Maul felt his face getting warm. Sidious had abandoned him? For a moment he felt very angry.

"You passed my test. You did not crumble without me. You also did not turn against me by telling them Jedi who I was."

"I would never do that master," Maul said, lowering his head.

"You are a good apprentice," Sidious smiled.

"I want you learn how to hide myself with Force."

"I will teach you that in time. You will become a fine warrior, my apprentice," Sidious answered, turning to leave the room.

Maul sat back down on a chair in his room and closed his eyes. They had been inside the Jedi Temple and they hadn't been caught. It had been amazing. He would have thought that it would have been impossible a few days ago, but they had done the impossible. Destroying the Jedi wasn't going to be impossible either. It would only be a matter of time until the Sith once ruled the galaxy again.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this story! Please Review!**


End file.
